Jatuh 3 Kali
by Gadis Miring 15
Summary: Hanya karena Yaya dan Fang terjatuh sebanyak 3 kali di taman, salah satuh dari mereka harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Summary ngawur, cerita ngaco. Alur gak jelas, banyak kesalahannya. Baca dan review bila berkenan.


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, alur kecepatan. Banyak kesalahannya.**

 **#Rageness**

Siang yang cerah dan sedikit berawan dan berkilat (?) ini dimanfaatkan Yaya untuk jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Cuaca yang mendukung serta tugas yang tidak menggunung membuatnya dapat melepaskan lelah ditaman ini.

Yaya memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk mencari apakah ada kursi yang bisa ia duduki. Dan, bingo! Dia menemukan kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh darinya. Belum sempat ia duduk, terlihat seorang anak yang merebut kursi itu. Sebenarnya kursi itu kursi panjang, tapi di embat habis sama tuh anak. Ciri tuh anak 'sering dipanggil landak terong(?)'.

"Heh! Ini kursi gue!" Protes Yaya.

"Tapi, aku udah duduk dulu, jadi ini punyaku." Ucap Fang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

 _'Huh! Nih anak mau di hajar kayak Ga Ganaz ya?!'_ Rutuk Yaya (yang pastinya dalam hati). "Ihk! Mau dihajar, ya?!"

"Hajar, lah. Sini, sini." Jawab Fang sambil menunjuk pipinya.

(Skip)

Wajah Fang yang tadinya mulus sekarang sudah seperti jalanan perkampungan yang belum diselimuti aspal.

"Jahat lu neng." Ucap Fang sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Salah sendiri!" Jawab Yaya ketus.

"Dasar stroberi pintar."

"Landak terong."

-PLEASE, TEKAN TOMBOL SKIP! (Emang ini game?)-

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan. Mereka berdua sama-sama berurusan dengan imajinasi mereka sendiri. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan setelah mereka saling mengejek tadi. Fang terus memegangi kekasihnya yang tercinta (apalagi kalo bukan HP) dan Yaya sedang sibuk dengan _Tablet_ nya. (Dasar botjah tekno!)

Fang yang saat itu kebetulan makan pisang membuang kulitnya secara sembarangan. Karena ia melempar ke arah kanan, maka kulit pisang itu mengenai Yaya yang (kebetulan) duduk dikanannya. Dan langsunglah Yaya mengidap darah sedang (Yaya kan pendek, mana bisa kena darah tinggi?)

"Hoi! Lu nyampah liat-liat dong! Kena nih!" Ucap Yaya dengan suara yang melebihi suara sosok Sisi Latuconsina. (Korban ganteng-ganteng serimulat :v)

Namun, seakan gak ada bencana (?) yang datang, Fang dengan santainya terus bermain dengan ponsel yang mungkin sudah dianggap sebagai kekasihnya sendiri. (:v) Kesal dengan Fang, Yaya kemudian mendorong Fang menggunakan kakinya dengan tenaga dalam. Dan alhasil, Fang jatuh dengan sangat tidak terhormatnya ke tanah.

"YAYAA!" Teriak Fang yang cetuar membuahanan menggelegar Halilintar ples pusaran Taufan dengan sedikit Tanah. (Halilintar, Taufan, Tanah: KENAPA KAMI DISEBUT-SEBUT!?)

Merasa posisinya terancam, akhirnya Yaya berlari mengelilingi kursi yang tadi mereka duduki. Dan tanpa diharapkan, Yaya mengalami bencana. Bagaaai bencanaaaa- *dibekep Hali* (nih Author malah nyanyi -,-)

Yaya terpeleset karena kulit pisang yang tadi dibuang Fang secara sembarangan. Fang kemudian menolong Yaya, dan setelah Yaya terangkat beberapa centi dari tanah, Fang melepaskan pegangannya yang membuat bokong Yaya mau tak mau suka tak suka harus mendarat dengan tidak terhormatnya di tanah.

Dan sekali lagi, terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran gaje lagi. Dan kali ini, Fang lah yang dikejar oleh Yaya. Setelah beberapa putaran(?) *emangnya F1*, akhirnya ada bencana. Seakan mendengar doa Yaya yang meminta Tuhan memberikan Fang balasan dengan segera, Fang akhirnya terpeleset kulit pisang yang ia buang tadi. Ouwh.. Senjata makan tuan, nih..

"Sukurin!" Ucap Yaya lalu pergi dari sana.

"Ihk! Siap kau, Yaya!" Ucap Fang gemas lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang lalu mengejar Yaya. Namun, dikarenakan ada jalanan menurun, Yaya yang berhenti mendadak ditabrak oleh Fang yang remnya blong(?) (Nih bocah mobil kali, yak?) Akhirnya mereka terjatuh ke bawah. (ya iyalah, masa'. Ke atas?)

"Yaya, kau gapapa?" Tanya Fang yang khawatir pada Yaya.

"Enggak, enggak apa-apa, kok.." Ucap Yaya sambil mengeluarkan senyum terliciknya (?)

"Huft! Syukur deh kalo-" ucap Fang terpotong.

"Eh, Bocah! Apanya yang gapapa?! Lu udah liatkan aku udah lecet gini!" Ucap Yaya yang sudah bernafsu(?) untuk membunuh. Kemudian, ia menghajar Fang sampai Fang babak belur. Beberapa hal yang kelihatan oleh mata author adalah di hempas jatuh lagi, hempas jatuh lagi, hempas jatuh lagi.

"Jangan Yaya!" Ucap Fang yang sudah ketakutan.

(Skip)

Fang yang sudah dalam keadaan lemah tak berdaya itupun mengucapkan pesan terakhir(?)

"Yaya.. Sebenarnya.. Aku.. Mencintaimu.. Setu.. Lus.. Hati.. Ku.." Ucap Fang terbatah-batah lalu tak sadarkan diri.

"KYAA! FANG! JANGAN MATI DULUAN! Eng.. KABUR!" Yaya akhirnya memilih mengambil langkah seribu setelah menelepon _ambulance_. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi, walaupun ia sebenarnya kasihan. Yaya juga sempat berdoa semoga Fang lupa ingatan (untuk kejadian tadi saja), walaupun Yaya sebenarnya mencintai Fang seperti Fang mencintainya. (Lebay -,-)

 **FIN dengan gajenya.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf ya kalo gak sesuai permintaan. Soalnya membuat fic tantangan itu seperti -ah sudahlah-**

 **Izin pingsan dulu ya *pingsan***

 **Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa: REVIEW!**


End file.
